


waste not, want not

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren uses some equipment outside protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waste not, want not

As usual, Corporal Levi saw him to bed that night.

Making sure Eren’s nightly prep (taking a dump, bathing, changing, etc) was over before chaining him up in his dreadfully cold bed. Tucking him in thinking his hands couldn’t reach his blankets though Eren can move just fine. He can’t just leave his bed or this dungeon if he wanted.

Eren shivering all the while, shuddering when Corporal Levi is thorough about making sure Eren is completely covered in his blanket. Leaning over him to pat it down and wrap in around his body. Frowning.

Before Corporal Levi had left, Eren had asked if he was going to take the lantern with him since it’s dark back up and out already; but the Corporal had merely turned the flame down a bit, sparing Eren a glance, saying- “It’s fine. I don’t need it. But you will don’t ya? Since you’re still a kid.”

Leaving the lantern on the nightstand.

And then out the door he’d gone, and like every night he went without lantern in hand.

It is a routine of theirs.

Eren would ask if Levi needed the lantern and he never did, he always left it for Eren though Eren doesn’t need it either.

Eren doesn’t need to see.

What he does to warm himself in his cold bed.

What Corporal Levi doesn’t know is- Eren isn’t a kid. Not anymore.

On one hand Eren oft likes to look at the flame within the glass of the lantern, small and weak as he feels but still warm and alive. Eren becomes very warm when he does his routine, thinking over the day he spent beside Corporal Levi who has either reprimanded him or praised him. Eren doesn’t know which he prefers. The Corporal’s harsh words that strike true or his fewer compliments to ease a previous hit.

Sometimes the Corporal is too kind, like this with the lantern. Making sure he’s safe in bed every night, making sure he gets to eat enough at dinner, when he’s weary on the verge of collapse- carrying him, the numerous times he’s saved him- that he is looking after Eren to begin with and protects his life with his life.

All these things Eren thinks about guiltily before he recalls Levi’s hand on his shoulder on more than one occasion, his fingers around his arm another, or his breath at the back of his neck- his cheek- should Levi want to give him an order or tell him something and felt the need to get into his space because perhaps Eren didn’t hear him?, his unforgiving inescapable scrutinizing gaze that Eren has turned around to meet with more than a little surprise…

All of it makes Eren’s pulse race, his heart pound. A beat in his ears he flexes his hips up to as he touches himself.

He lifts up his shirt so he may slide his fingers over his breasts and grope them, pinching at the nipples before skimming his touch (too gentle) over his stomach, past the waistline of his pants he pushes down a little so he can grab his stiffening cock and pump it (more roughly), moaning softly as he thinks about how hard Corporal Levi is. What it’d be like to have all that muscle, against his, if the Corporal would really punish him in the manner Eren would like- and bend him over this bed and teach him every lesson he’d neglected hearing because Levi had gotten too close and all Eren had heard then was not his name sharply said, but his very heart beat as it is now.

Eren is panting, his whine high as he pushes his pants down further over his thighs so he may part his legs better, the pants at his knees as he pushes his legs up and Eren pushes his fingers inside himself. Wincing as he pushes a few of them in, dry, whimpering as he thinks this is the only way Corporal Levi would take him- should take him. To make it as much as a punishment as he deserves because- how could Eren think this?

He’s disgusting.

Corporal Levi has been given the duty to protect him and yet, Eren can’t help but have these sort of thoughts, these sorts of desires- on so many nights, too many nights. When Corporal Levi tucks him in Eren has to hold himself back from leaning forward, to get a kiss or give a kiss? Eren doesn’t know. Either one he can’t have.

Eren fucks himself against his fingers a few moments more, knowing it won’t satisfy him, he reaches under his pillow for his treasure he’s stealthily hidden. Making sure it's elsewhere on laundry days so it isn’t found. 

Reverently almost, Eren brings out this treasure.

Every so often the Corporal would ask for his assistance in helping doing maintenance on his gear, schooling Eren by having him work on his own gear, further teaching him what needed to be done so the gear could run effectively.

Corporal Levi had done this because… while Eren was not allowed his gear any longer on account of his powers, he is still a soldier isn’t he? So the knowledge would be useful. It’d made Eren really happy, that even though he is a monster, the Corporal was caring after him like he was not only that.

Eren had been elated, and honoured that he’d been allowed to work on Corporal Levi’s gear and under the Corporal’s vigilant eye they’d improved the gear… many days (though not aligned) they’d done this. Another routine, until one day Corporal Levi had been called out to receive some orders from Commander Erwin. Needing to report with haste, Levi had left Eren in the equipment room (Levi locking the door behind him) with the gear by himself; and not only that but he’d brought Eren’s gear out of storage to compare the gear. Having been placed with this amount of trust. Levi placing a finger at his lips to make Eren promise he’d stay quiet the whole while he was not being supervised… putting all of this faith in him-

Eren feels… he knows… he did not deserve it.

Because left alone he’d done what he should not have done.

He’d stolen one of the handles for Corporal Levi’s swords.

While a soldier yields both blades in battle, the grooves and indents made by where fingers clutch are always more visible to the hilt of the blade where the dominant hand resides. And it is such a hilt, well used, battle worn and often touched by Corporal Levi that Eren had stolen, replacing it with his own. Packing his own gear and even telling the Corporal something like ‘to save us time!’ to further his deceit and get away with his crime. Levi would trust him to put away his own gear… but it’d been a gamble to see if he’d noticed while packing up his own what Eren had done. It just goes to show his acting skills, though not up to par when he’d been that of a willful, ignorant child, are still capable.

Eren doesn’t deserve the Corporal’s trust.

He knows this for sure as the chains give a small clink behind him as he draws his hands around the hilt of Levi’s sword, bringing it to his lips, he gives it a kiss, another, before he licks up and down the hard and warmed by his touch surface of the tough leather encased handle. His moans growing steadily louder as he licks up and down it, his hand fondling his cock as he imagines the hilt to be Levi’s own hilt, erect and tall before his mouth. Eren wants to suck Levi off.

He’d like for Levi’s strong dominant hand, the one that’d take up this hilt- to be in his hair, fisting in it harshly like he had at the trial; only punishing Eren differently, in a way too good for him, Eren is aware.

The hilt of the sword slick with his saliva, Eren fully kicks away the blankets the Corporal had been considerate to wrap him in, as well as slide down his pants to his ankles as he brings his legs up farther, the chains straining as Eren flexes and stretches up his lower body so he can reach with some fingers down there. He parts the cheeks of his ass, exposing his pink puckered hole. With his other hand- Levi’s sword’s hilt slick with Eren’s saliva- Eren starts to push it inside him. Gritting his teeth, he remembers how painful it was the first time, the blood that fell and dripped out of him as rapidly as the rawness inside him healed and repaired itself as he’d been too hurried and impatient. Wanting what Corporal Levi touched countless times inside him already. Eren wants Levi inside him.

He’d been worried about the triggers that released and held onto the blade being too much of an obstacle but overtime Eren has been able to fit those too inside him, stretching his body in more way than one is his forte and the fullness, his tightness around so much of the hilt as he drives it deep inside him only feels better with every use. He usually has to get on his knees to get the hilt that much inside him, letting the weight of his ass and gravity bring the grip as far as he wants it.

Eren aims to have the hilt that deeply inside him tonight as he might have it- should he have been on his knees. But this time from his own strength he wants to bring the hilt that far inside him- while lying on his back. Eren’s grip is strong though he must stretch his arms far while being chained and though he is tired from today’s training. 

Eren turns to look over at the lantern, remembering how Corporal Levi had looked at him before he’d turned the flame down low.

The chains clank around him too loudly. 

Eren tries at first to muffle his cries at least since he can do nothing about the chains as he fucks himself on Levi’s hilt. Eren has tried to bite down into some of his pulled up shirt, but finds himself becoming too lightheaded between the pleasure of penetrating himself and the heat that rises off his body as pain turns into ecstasy. 

He would have liked to have been quiet, how often has Corporal Levi called him a noisy brat? Has told him to stop crying? Because when Eren does open his mouth in front of the Corporal everything he says is too stupid, is too rude, is just some kid talking- Eren’s head snaps back, his throat exposed, his chest heaving as he gets the hilt up inside him knocking against his prostrate, big and rough, as crudely as Corporal Levi will speak to him. Eren wants Corporal Levi to fuck him, and say his name, and touch him, and kiss him-

As Eren thinks about Corporal Levi kissing him he drives the hilt, harder, faster into him crying, body and face flushed, his toes flexing and unflexing. Corporal Levi above him and holding him down, kissing, biting his neck as he pushes his cock inside him over and over- Eren is crying out even louder than before. He knows he shouldn’t, he doesn’t want to displease the Corporal or annoy him, or make him angry like he seems to always be doing, but he can’t help it. He’s never been much about control, not in this world where everything is fleeting. What matters to them taken, stolen and destroyed when people should be free. When he was angry he yelled, when he was sad he cried, when he was happy he laughed- so unlike Corporal Levi who always appeared so cool and in control, even when he is displeased. And Eren just wants to please him. He recalls the Corporal’s surprise on learning he could brew a good cup of tea, he remembers how Levi had savoured the taste before drawing his fingers over Eren’s hair, patting his head, telling him- “Not bad.”

He’s bad, he’s bad he’s bad, he’s very bad, bad bad bad bad- no good.

That’s all he must be as Eren flexes his hips up, murmuring, begging, crying out in little ‘ahs!’ and sighs how he wants more, how he wants sir to give him more, to fuck him harder, to cum inside him- all Eren asks selfishly of Corporal Levi, not daring to say aloud his title or name- Levi who can’t hear him and wouldn’t give him what he wants anyway if he could, Eren thinks as he near loses grips, at his fingertips with the hilt up inside him. Eren cums over his belly. His feet on the bedding as he lets the hilt rest inside him longer, just thinking what it’d be like if the Corporal were to be inside him, surely he wouldn’t be this big or hard- Eren turns his face to the side, looking at the flame of the lantern again as his body cools. Looking to the door Levi had left through frowning. Eren on the verge of sleep but knowing he must clean up himself and position the blanket discreetly so the stain isn’t noticeable- willing himself, or trying to, so he won’t fall asleep- his gaze focuses and he notices what Corporal Levi could not have had failed to do when he’d left.

The door is slightly ajar.

\--

As Eren knows.

Levi had not failed to close the door as he always does.

He’d gone back to his room to get another blanket for Eren.

It’s cold in the dungeons and he’d noticed Eren shivering (or had he been trembling?) either way Levi didn’t like it.

So he’d gone back down with the blanket and had only managed to open the door a little, about to ask Eren what the matter was, if he was crying because he was so cold when he’d seen him-

Eren with his shirt pulled up, his pants down as he fucked himself on something long and hard. His skin flushed pink and wet with sweat, stupidly pretty like Eren’s face had been as it’d been awash with pleasure. 

Then hearing- the noises Eren made as his toes curled and his lips trembled, his body trembled as he took whatever that was inside him over and over before calling out, crying for someone. Wanting them to take him harder, to hold him, to cum inside him-

Levi’s palms had started to sweat like they never do when he went into battle, wielding a blade.

His cock erect and tenting up the front of his trousers, countless times already as he tucked Eren into bed at night he imagined giving him a good night kiss and Eren allowing him to do more. Alluring and demure, chained up and nowhere to escape him. Finally in Eren’s bed Levi could make Eren understand just how close he’ll allow Eren from him-

Levi hadn’t parted the door any further.

Merely watching from the slight crack of the door when he’d been naught overly hasty, Eren’s moving and eager body as he imagines some man to be fucking him.

Levi looking over Eren’s swollen and jutted out chest, his erect cock against his belly, his plump ass as it takes inside him what Levi starts to find as familiar but he can’t think past it, on it, around it, with it having Eren so tight around it. Levi is jealous.

As he listened more to Eren asking for it, begging for it, from whoever won’t give it to him because if such a man exists, how would he be able to sleep at night leaving Eren who wants him this badly, all alone?

Levi would give it to him.

If he were this man Eren is fantasizing about, he’d fill Eren up exactly as much as he wants, over and over until his lovely voice cracked and he can’t cry out for any more.

Levi had unbuckled his belt, undoing the button of his trousers, he’d taken his hard cock and started pumping it in tune to Eren’s rolling hips, his gasps and open panting mouth, his soft parted lips- Levi wants to kiss. If Eren wants a kiss so badly then maybe he will do he tells himself as Eren becomes more irresistible the closer he comes to cumming.

As Levi considered it more, getting a kiss from Eren- he decided to leave. Before he did something truly stupid. He retired back to his room, taking the blanket he’d brought for Eren back with him, he’d beat himself off while atop of his bed, imagining Eren beneath him exactly as he’d been in the dungeon. Levi cums stupidly quick for his age; knowing Eren might still be touching himself down below.

Levi cleans himself up.

And can’t sleep.

He sits at his desk, body too hot despite his long cold shower.

Cravat undone, he considers making a cup of tea at this hour but decides against it. Instead he looks through one of the less used drawers, for the bottle of whiskey he usually only has should he have Erwin or Hanji as company.

He pours some into a glass and takes a swig before he allows himself to wonder-

Who is it?

Who was it Eren was thinking of as he touched himself?

Someone from his trainee days?

A childhood friend?

A man he’d met in town?

Levi goes over the countless possibilities of who Eren might be thinking of. Who Levi has seen Eren been with, who he has talked about, who there might be that Levi hasn’t and would have never known about had it not been for Eren indulging himself tonight on that-

It’d been familiar.

Even without the light of the lantern Levi should have been able to tell what it was.

That colour and texture.

He thought it’d been odd but he’d figured Eren had just made a mistake the last time they’d worked on the gear.

Levi figured he’d eventually switch the handle back (though a newer one wasn’t so bad). Where Eren had gotten the new handle, that was obvious. Levi had figured Eren had done this in consideration of him. Seeing how worn his right handle was and how Eren was unlikely to use his gear, had switched the handles from his to better Levi’s gear.

It hadn’t been that… or it hadn’t been only that?

All he needs to do is take a look at Eren’s gear to know.

Levi savours his next sip of liquor instead of downing it.

\--

The next day Levi has Eren sit at the table where they usually work on the 3D maneuver gear, both his set and Eren’s set laid out side by side.

“Eren.”

Eren turns to him dutifully.

“Yes, Corporal Levi?”

Levi paces before the table before turning round its corner to where he’s had Eren sit. Levi taps on the table, where a piece should have been laid.

“With that tiny brain of yours, can you tell? What’s missing from your gear?”

Eren’s gaze is downcast, his hands folded in his lap, resting atop thick thighs that Levi saw last night parted and slick with sweat.

Eren does not look at him as he replies, asking-

“Yes sir. I know what it is. Shall I go retrieve it?”

Levi is curious, so Eren isn't tying to hide it any more? That makes two of them.

Levi sits in the chair aside Eren’s, drawing his arm over the back of Eren’s chair. Pleased when he sees that Eren has not stiffened up as usual. Even more pleased when his eyes meet Eren’s.

“There’s no need to get it this moment.”

His expectations more than fulfilled when he feels Eren’s hand upon his thigh.

“I do not agree Corporal Levi. So may I ask you a question as well sir?”

Levi feels Eren's hand start to slide over his thigh.

“What is it Eren?”

Eren’s eyes do not break from his for even a moment as he asks, his hand moving to cover over the large bulge at the front of Levi’s trousers-

“With this giant cock of yours, can you tell me? What’s missing from me? Corporal Levi-”

Levi’s name has barely left Eren’s lips before Levi grabs hold of him and kisses him, amused by Eren’s alarm when he starts pushing their gear away from its orderly placement to make room on the table so he can get Eren on it and he can get on Eren. Eren looks up at him, neck exposed and chest heaving against his, as Levi wraps Eren’s legs about his hips.

Levi cups Eren’s chin and runs a thumb over Eren’s lips as he presses his cock up against his soft ass.

“Of course. I noticed that way before I noticed you stole what’s mine.”

Eren’s look is almost haughty as he rolls his hips against his, it wavers and breaks as Eren looks upon him hungrily, eagerly. Eren’s hands about his shoulders pulling him down, easing him closer.

“Then, if I become yours, may I keep the hilt sir?”

Eren feels Levi’s hand snake into his hair, gripping there.

“You ain’t gunna be needing that no more, Eren.”

Indeed, Eren did not need Levi’s sword hilt any longer. However the equipment room was in need of a new table when Levi was through teaching Eren what he did need.

With the Survey Corps’ shoddy budget, and the only other appropriately sized table the one in the dining hall- Levi and Eren make do with repairing the gear on the floor over some blankets. It’s time consuming work, when they figure that they don’t only have to repair gear on the blankets.

Eventually both are banned from working on their gear when in a party of only two.


End file.
